Pretty Cure Again?!
Pretty Cure Again?! '' is a fan series created by CureKanade that features all canon lead Cures. It will air sometime in February, replacing ''Sparkle Start! Pretty Cure in it's initial timeslot. Pretty Cure Again?! Episodes Story When Nagisa, Saki, Nozomi, Love, Tsubomi, Hibiki, Miyuki and Mana fall for an illusion of what they like the most, they are teleported to a town called Tsukai. They have to join forces to save the people of the town and protect the mysterious girl named Kisa Hikage from Illusions. Characters Pretty Cure Nagisa Misumi (美墨 なぎさ Misumi Nagisa)/ Cure Black (キュア ブラック Kyua Burakku) is a sporty girl who loves Takoyaki. Even though she is bad at studying and is immature, she has her own sense of justice and never let's anyone dear to her down. In this series she becomes good friends with Saki and avoids Tsubomi and Mana so she doesn't have to study. Saki Hyuuga (日向 咲 Hyuuga Saki)/ Cure Bloom (キュア ブルーム Kyua Buruumu)/ Cure Bright (キュア ブライト Kyua Buraito) is a sporty girl who is very good at softball. She is a cheerful girl who loves sport and sweets but hates studying. In this series she gets along well with Nagisa and avoids Tsubomi and Mana so she doesn't have to study. Nozomi Yumehara (夢原 のぞみ Yumehara Nozomi)/ Cure Dream (ドリーム Kyua Doriimu) may always get into trouble because of her goofy attitude but she has a strong and kind heart which made her the leader of her group. In this series, she becomes good friends with Love and Miyuki and sets a new goal which is to be able to be good at sport and be smart. Love Momozono (桃園 ラブ Momozono Rabu)/ Cure Peach (キュア ピーチ Kyua Piichi) is a cheerful and selfless girl who loves dancing. She is liked by everyone in town, and hates to see others suffering, even if they are her enemy. In this series she teaches Miyuki how to dance and tells her everything about Miyuki Chinen. Tsubomi Hanasaki (花咲 つぼみ Hanasaki Tsubomi)/ Cure Blossom (キュア ブロッサム Kyua Burossamu) is a very shy and introverted girl who loves flowers and dreams of being a botanist. She is very smart, and in this series she becomes good friends with Mana and helps the other girls study. Hibiki Hojo (北条 響 Hōjō Hibiki)/ Cure Melody (キュア メロディー Kyua Merodii) has a cheerful personality and excels in sport, an expert on soccer, but is very bad at studying. She loves to eat Kanade's cakes from her family shop. In this series she likes hanging out with Nagisa, Saki and Mana, and gets help with studying from Tsubomi and Mana. Miyuki Hoshizora (星空 みゆき Hoshizora Miyuki)/ Cure Happy (キュア ハッピー Kyua Happii) has an interest in books and fairy tales, Cinderella being her favourite. Miyuki is cheery and optimistic, but also something of a klutz. Her catchphrase is "Ultra Happy!". In this series she becomes good friends with Nozomi and enjoys learning how to dance. Mana Aida (相田 マナ Aida Mana)/ Cure Heart (キュア ハート Kyua Hāto) is a bright, energetic student council president at Oogai First Public Middle School in her second year. She usually jumps in to help others without even thinking about it. In this series she becomes good friends with all the other leaders and likes playing sport with the sporty leaders. Megumi Aino (愛乃 めぐみ Aino Megumi) / Cure Lovely (キュアラブリー Kyua Raburī) is a happy-go-lucky girl who is always smiling and isn't very good with her fashion. She unintentionally meddles with people's issues when they are depressed or down. In this series, she becomes good friends with all Cures and doesn't like to see anyone left out and likes to hang around Tsubomi, since she finds her interesting. Mascots Mepple 'is Nagisa's mascot partner. He is quite arrogant and constantly argues with Nagisa. In this series he becomes good friends with the other mascots and likes spooking the others out. 'Flappy 'is Saki's mascot partner. He likes to eat rice and tends to argue a lot with Saki. In this series he gets a long well with Mepple and the others and likes to think about Choppy in his free time. 'Coco 'is the mascot for Nozomi's team and also is Nozomi's lover. He is always calm, kind and understanding, especially to Nozomi. He has a human form named Kokoda Kouji (小々田コージ, ''Kokoda Kooji). In this series he is usually seen has Kokoda Kouji and looking after the other mascots when the girls are away. He finds Kisa lost and brings her to the girls to look after. 'Tarte '''is the mascot of Love's team and has a Kansai dialect. He is prone to worrying and often grumbles, but becomes weak to a good story and will become overly emotional. He loves donuts and in this series he hates being ignored and chases Candy around a lot. 'Chypre 'is Tsubomi's mascot partner. She shows a great amount of affection for Tsubomi and is the one to hug Tsubomi when she is feeling low and incapable. In this series she is still looking out for Tsubomi but hangs out with the mascots more. 'Hummy 'is the mascot of Hibiki's team. She is the annual singer of the Melody of Happiness and a best friend of Siren. In this series she hangs out with Candy mostly all the time and tries to stop Tarte from chasing Candy but ends up joining in. 'Candy 'is the mascot of Miyuki's team. She loves fashion and can be a bit scrict, a crybaby, a bit childish and can get easily scared when saddened. In this series she can become Royal Candy whenever she wants and likes to make the other mascots and girls try some fashionable clothes on. 'Sharuru 'is Mana's mascot partner. She has a passionate heart and always works hard. In this series she likes to help the others with stuff they are having trouble with and looking after Kisa, even though she is fourteen years old. Illusions 'Phantom (ファントム Fantomu) is the leader of Illusions. She wants to find Kisa Hikage because she holds this powerful jewel inside of her and sends his minions to find her so he can take the jewel and destroy Earth and the Legendary Kingdom once and for all. Vision (ビジョン Bijon) is the first commander of Illusions to appear. He loves sports and is sent down to Earth to find a girl with blonde hair who he can't put a name on. He fights a lot with Fake and Mimic but is defeated by them so easily. Fake (フェイク Feiku) is the second commander of Illusions to appear. She loves chatting with random people and is good friends with Mimic. She often plans out his attacks before going on a mission, always knowing what she is going to do beforehand. Mimic (ミミック Mimikku) is the third commander of Illusions to appear. She appears in the first half but only attacks the cures once, then during the second-half of the series, she attacks a lot more often. She is the strongest out of the three commanders, being the favourite of Phantom's. Dream (ドリーム Dorīmu) is the final commander to arrive who first appeared in Episode 21. She is strong and is the secretary of Phantom. She only seems to battle Cure Lovely for reasons that are so far unknown. Genkaku (幻覚 Genkaku) is the monster of Illusions. They are made by using a circle imbued with evil energy that can be created by Phantom, Vision, Fake and Mimic. It can process both objects and humans to do the bidding of whoever summons them. Others Kise Hikage (日陰 キサ Hikage Kisa) is a mysterious girl who appears in episode 7. She is likes chocolate and sushi and doesn't have any friends or siblings. She lives with her father and her mother died when she gave birth to her. She becomes good friends with Mana and wonders why Mana and the others are always happy and fighting for people's life who they don't even know. Amai Kise (黄瀬あまい Kise Amai)/ Cure Sweet (キュアスイート Kyua Suīto) is a girl who has a huge passion for baking. She first appears in Episode 14 in a baking competition and is quite rude towards Saki. Amai is the cousin of Miyuki and tends to argue with her. Her theme colour is pale pink as Cure Sweet. Locations Illusions Kingdom (幻想王国 Gensō ōkoku) Tsukai Town (使い 町 Tsukai Machi) Legendary Kingdom (伝説の王国 Densetsu no ōkoku) Items Rainbow Commune (レインボーコミューン Reinbō Komyūn) is Cure Black's transformation item. Blooming Commune (ブルーミングコミューン Burūmingu Komyūn) is Cure Bloom's transformation item. CureMo (キュアモ KyuaMo) is Cure Dream's transformation item. Linkrun (リンクルン Rinkurun) is Cure Peach's transformation item. Heart Perfume (ココロパフューム Kokoro Pafyūmu) is Cure Blossom's transformation item. Cure Module (キュアモジューレ Kyua Mojūre) is Cure Melody's transformation item. Smile Pact (スマイルパクト Sumairu Pakuto) is Cure Happy's transformation item. :Cure Decor (キュアデコル Kyua Dekoru) is an item Cure Happy uses to help her perform her transformation and attack. Lovely Commune (ラブリーコミューン Raburī Komyūn) is Cure Heart's transformation and attack item. :Cure Loveads (キュアラビーズ Kyua Rabīzu) is an item Cure Heart uses to help her perform her transformation and attack. PreChanMirror (プリチェンミラー PuriChenMirā) is Cure Lovely's transformation item. :LovePreBrace (ラブプリブレス RabuPuriBuresu) is Cure Lovely's attack item. Cure Sweet Pen (キュアスイートペン Kyua Suīto Pen) is Cure Sweet's transformation and attack item. Attacks Main Cures Black Marble Screw is Cure Black's solo attack. Magical Flower Bloom is Cure Bloom's solo attack. Twinkle Shooting Star is Cure Dream's new attack. Love Sunshine Punch is Cure Peach's new attack. Tulip Forte Wave is Cure Blossom's new attack. Musical Rondo is Cure Melody's new attack. Ultra Happy is Cure Happy's new attack. Valentine Kiss is Cure Heart's new attack. Lovely Sweet Touch is Cure Lovely new attack. Other Cures Passionate Sweet Bake is Cure Sweet's attack. OSTS & Vocal Albums Pretty Cure Again?! Original Soundtrack 1: Pretty Cure Lovely Sound Wave! is the first OST for this series. Pretty Cure Again?! Vocal Album 1 ~All Stars Leaders~ is the first vocal album for this series. Pretty Cure Again?! Vocal Album 2 ~Wonderful Reunion~ is the second vocal album for this series. Trivia Gallery Pretty Cure All Stars Leaders.jpg|Pretty Cure Again?! Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage Leaders.jpg|Pretty Cure Again?! Starts now!!! Precure.All.Stars.600.1479259.jpg Precure.All.Stars.600.1481829.jpg tumblr_n23pdjT6tx1qjkoqwo1_500.jpg Category:Fan Series Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart related series Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star related series Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! related series Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! related series Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! related series Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ related series Category:Smile Pretty Cure! related series Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure related series